Terperangkap di Senyumannya
by ImaginationFactory
Summary: Walaupun kita sudah menikah, semuanya tidak akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Walau begitu, aku akan tetap menjaganya seperti janjiku dulu./Sebuah kumpulan fiksi yang menghadirkan Wife!Reader X Husband!Chara/Warn inside. Ch4!UP!:Seito kabur dari rumah."Mama, aku akan segera kembali nanti,"/"Daiki! Kita putar arah menuju ke rumahku!" Akashi X Reader
1. Daratan Putih Eropa, Kami Datang!

Menggeliat pelan, aku menyibakkan selimutku dan menghadap ke seseorang yang berada di sampingku. Disana, terbaring Kuroko Tetsuya—seorang lelaki yang telah menjadi suamiku selama tiga tahun ini. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan dan imut itu. Sambil membayangkan anak kami, anak laki-lakiku memang mirip sepertinya. Seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, warna rambutnya sedikit berbeda dari ayahnya. Hoshiru—nama anakku—memang berambut lebih gelap dibanding dengan warna rambut ayahnya. Karena memang, itu semua perpaduan antara warna rambutku yang berwarna gelap dengan rambut Tetsuya yang berwarna biru muda.

Oh iya, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu. Sebelum kuceritakan, ada baiknya aku menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian.

Kuselipkan tanganku ke bawah bantal, lalu, mengambil sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya. Dan… aku menemukan sebuah foto keluarga. Itu adalah diriku—yang berada paling kiri—kemudian disusul dengan Hoshiru—yang sedang berada di antara tanganku dan tangan suamiku, lalu, Tetsuya. Kami berfoto dengan latar belakang sebuah bukit bersalju. Karena memang, saat itu kami sedang berfoto di sebuah kota di benua Eropa. Sedang berlibur lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

**=o0o=**

**Summary: ****[Kuroko X Reader] Sebuah foto yang mengingatkanmu akan hari dimana kau melihat lautan putih di daratan bernama Eropa.**

**.**

**Semua karakter / tokoh dari KnB disini bukan milikku**

**Kepemilikanku hanya fic ini beserta OC yang ada di dalamnya dan alur ceritanya**

**Covernya juga bukan milik saya**

**.**

**Warning:****AU!; Mengandung OC(?); POV (sudut pandang) yang berganti, tapi paling sering pakai reader/OC's POV; Kemungkinan OOC; Kemungkinan juga Typo(s); Alur maju-mundur; Bagi yang tidak suka cerita yang mengandung unsur pernikahan, saya sarankan tidak usah membaca lebih lanjut /Terjun/.**

**Saya sudah memperingatkan :3**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Daratan Putih Eropa, Kami Datang!**

**Kuroko X Reader :3**

**.**

**=o0o=**

.

.

.

Kisah ini bermula di pagi hari di sebuah hotel yang sederhana di suatu sudut kota di Eropa. Jika dilihat-lihat, hotel itu lebih mirip seperti rumah daripada seperti hotel yang biasanya terlihat di kota. Atau, kau bisa saja menyebutnya tempat yang kutinggali saat itu adalah sebuah rumah sewaan atau penginapan daripada sebuah hotel.

"Sayang, bangun." Aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku pelan. Lalu, kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku dan…

Aku melihat wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku dengan ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasanya setelah mataku terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"Te—Tetsuya?!" teriakku di sela-sela ciuman. Setelah ia mendengarkan perkataanku yang barusan, ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Iya?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara monoton seperti biasa… huh….

Apanya yang 'Iya?!' bagaimana bisa ia bertanya balik kepadaku seperti itu? Seharusnya, ia yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Bukannya malah bertanya balik seperti ini. Oh, bukan menjawab pertanyaanku sih, lebih tepatnya, menjawab kekagetanku. "Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Mencium bibir istriku yang menggoda. Apa tidak boleh?"

Dan… aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Kurasa, pipiku saat itu memerah, atau bahkan yang lebih parah, memerah hingga menjangkau kedua telingaku.

.

.

.

"Sayang… ayo pergi keluar! Saljunya tidak sedingin seperti yang kau pikirkan." Teriakan Tetsuya dari halaman depan terdengar hingga di dalam rumah.

"Tapi Tetsuya… aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hoshiru kedinginan di luar sana," bohongku. Padahal sejujurnya, aku hanya takut karena anggapan bahwa diriku akan membeku di luar sana. Disini lebih hangat daripada di luar. Tentu saja.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong, sayang…"

Dan, dia selalu tahu apapun tentangku meskipun aku berusaha untuk menutupinya. Mungkin, setelah bertahun-tahun bersamaku, ia sekarang sudah tahu berbagai macam caraku untuk berbohong. Entah itu terlihat dari ekspresiku, atau terdengar dari nada bicaraku, atau apapun itu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Kemudian, dengan terpaksa aku keluar dari rumah sewaan ini dengan perasaan pasrah.

Di luar rumah, aku melihat Tetsuya yang sedang menunggu dengan sabarnya. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya, ia mengambil sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya. Sorot mataku tentu saja mengikutinya pada saat itu.

"Hei, ayo kita bermain ski. Apa kau mau?" ajaknya.

Ide gila. Pikirku. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bermain ski. Saat berada di Jepang, Tetsuya juga tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bermain ski. Yang sering kulihat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa dia selalu bermain basket di samping bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di dekat rumah kami.

"Lalu, Hoshiru mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyaku sambil memandang Tetsuya dan Hoshiru secara bergantian. Di gendonganku, Hoshiru membuka matanya lebar sesaat setelah aku menyebut namanya. Ah, lucunya.

Aku mulai cemas akan jalan pemikiran suamiku. Apakah salju di Eropa membuat otaknya yang biasanya normal-normal saja kali ini mendadak menjadi tidak normal? Maksudku, apa dia tidak melihat bahwa kami kemari bersama Hoshiru? Jika seandainya aku bermain ski bersamanya—bersama Tetsuya maksudku, lalu, siapa yang akan mengawasi dan menjaga Hoshiru?!

"Hm, Hoshiru akan aku gendong saja. Kita hanya akan bermain ski biasa kok. Tidak terlalu ekstrim." Jawabnya.

Oke, karena kami sedang berlibur, tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku bersenang-senang? Memang tujuan berlibur adalah untuk bersenang-senang, ya kan?

Baiklah, aku memberikan persetujuan kepadanya dengan menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Ada satu syarat," imbuhku.

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan mengejekku jika aku tidak bisa bermain ski ya!"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengejek istriku sendiri. Aku bukan seperti Aomine-kun yang suka mengejek, sayang."

"Ya ya ya, ayo kita pergi!" Kemudian, aku menarik salah satu tangan Tetsuya untuk segera pergi ke tempat ski yang tak jauh dari penginapan. Tangan Tetsuya yang lainnya sedang membawa peralatan untuk ski, seperti: sarun tangan, pastinya; lalu, papan ski; dan jangan lupa, tongkat ski!

Sesampainya di tempat bermain ski, aku melihat banyak pengunjung. Ada yang datang bersama rombongan keluarganya, bersama teman-temannya, dan mungkin juga ada yang bersama… kekasihnya? Mereka semua terlihat bersenang-senang. Tidak terkecuali dengan diri—

"Ma—Mama!" Hoshiru—yang sekarang tengah berada di dalam gendonganku—memanggilku. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan ia membalasku dengan memandangi wajahku dengan mata biru lebarnya. Seakan ingin meminta sesuatu lewat tatapannya itu.

"Iya, ada apa, Hoshiru?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengelus pelan surai birunya. Jika begini, pasti ia minta sesuatu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau berhenti disana?" Tetsuya berhenti melangkah dan segera berbalik ke belakang—untuk menghadapku.

"Hoshiru sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu? Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?" perkataanku yang barusan ini lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan dibanding dengan jawaban.

"Hm, biar aku lihat." Tetsuya berjalan mendekat lalu menganalisis wajah serta tingkah lucu Hoshiru.

"Sepertinya dia menginginkan—"

Tiba-tiba, pemuda di hadapanku ini memelukku seraya berkata, "—Ini!"

"Benarkan? Hoshiru pasti ingin kupeluk karena udara yang dingin." dia berkata dengan pede-nya.

Entah berapa kali ia mencoba terlihat narsis ataupun keren dihadapanku secara tidak langsung dengan menyembunyikan apa yang ia inginkan lewat sikap dan ekspresi wajah polosnya itu. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Asalkan ia bahagia, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

.

.

"Sayang, sudah tahu kan cara-caranya untuk bermain ski?" ia yang kini sudah bersiap dengan papan ski di bawah kakinya beserta tongkat ski di salah satu tangannya, menanyaiku yang sedang memamasang peralatan ski. Hoshiru sekarang sudah berpindah tangan. Tetsuya berjanji akan bermain ski dengan pelan-pelan bersama Hoshiru di gendongannya. "Hoshiru sepertinya terlihat senang karena aku akan mengajaknya bermain ski bersama. Benar kan, Hoshiru?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada bayi yang berada di lengannya. Bayi itu hanya membalas pertanyaan ayahnya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi mungil yang baru saja tumbuh—walau hanya sedikit.

Hoshiru, anak kami. Memang terlihat lebih pendiam kalau sedang berada di luar ataupun bersama banyak orang. Jika dirasa, sifat Hoshiru sepertinya diturunkan dari ayahnya. Kukira, Tetsuya dulu adalah seorang yang sangat pendiam dan aku pernah membayangkan jika seandainya aku dan Tetsuya jadian, kami akan menjadi pasangan yang membosankan. Ternyata, dugaanku salah. Ia benar-benar menyenangkan dengan cara khasnya sendiri! Aku tidak menyangka jika hari-hari di sisa hidupku akan kuisi bersamanya. Ia memang pendiam. Namun, diamnya itu menyimpan berbagai macam kejutan. Jangan kira ia tidak bisa bercanda. Walaupun ia tidak berniat bercanda, terkadang, aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresinya yang sama sekali tidak mendukung dengan perasaan yang ingin diutarakannya. Ironis sekali.

"Kelihatannya, aku bisa melakukannya." Aku berkata dengan percaya dirinya sembari mengambil tongkat ski-ku yang tidak jauh dari jangkauanku. "Yuk, mulai main!" lanjutku dan hanya dibuahi oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari Tetsuya.

Dan, kami sekarang sudah bersiap untuk bermain ski.

Awalnya, permainan ski kami memang terlihat biasa saja—karena kami memang pemain amatir dan baru sekali ini mencoba. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, semuanya berubah! Aku bertemu dengan seorang pelatih ski yang kebetulan mengajar anak didiknya di tempat ini. Ia menawariku untuk berlatih ski bersamanya gratis untukku dan Tetsuya! Aku langsung menerima tawaran dari orang baik tersebut.

Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Tetsuya menitipkan Hoshiru pada pelatih yang kami jumpai itu.

Tidak kusangka, ternyata, Tetsuya mengenal si pelatih ski berambut merah muda itu. Ia dan pelatih itu bercakap-cakap sebentar tentang masa lalu mereka berdua saat masih SMP. Tetsuya sempat bertanya pada pelatih itu kenapa bisa ia bertemu dengannya disini. Dan, pelatih itu menjawab jika ia sudah pindah ke Eropa setelah ia lulus SMA dan melanjutkan sekolah disini.

Jujur, aku sedikit iri saat melihat adegan itu. Tapi, perasaanku kusembunyikan saja dari mereka. Karena, aku tahu jika Tetsuya adalah orang yang setia dan dia pasti tidak berniat untuk menyakitiku. Ia hanya ingin sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan teman lamanya itu.

Kemudian, latihan dimulai. Tetsuya meluncurkan papan skinya hingga sekarang ia bersama papannya sudah berada jauh disana. Dari kejauhan, pelatih yang kutahu ternyata bermarga Momoi itu, membimbing Tetsuya dengan meneriakinya.

Tidak terkecuali dengan diriku. Saat mulai giliranku, dengan gayaku yang begitu oke, aku meluncur bersama papan ski-ku di atas lautan salju ini. Melenggak-lenggok memotong bukit-bukit kecil, aku tersenyum puas karena aku bisa melakukannya dengan secepat ini.

Tetsuya mengacak-ngacak rambutku pelan ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya seraya berkata, "Kau melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa mempelajari permainan ski secepat ini."

Aku membalasnya dengan menggembungkan pipi kesal sambil cemberut. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sebelumnya, Tetsuya tidak percaya bahwa aku akan bisa.

Dan, kurasa ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dengan cepat ia melanjutkan perkataannya tadi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan, "Bukan-bukan. Maksudku, aku bukannya tidak percaya kepadamu bahwa kau bisa. Aku hanya kagum dan tidak terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya jika kau akan bisa bermain ski di waktu pertama kalinya kau mencoba bermain. Kau sungguh hebat." Tetsuya mengecup keningku singkat.

"Ehem?" Momoi-san yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami berdua, hanya bisa berdehem pelan. Kemudian kami menatapnya bersamaan dan tiba-tiba saja, Momoi-san terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan, "Eh, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian kok!" teriaknya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke muridku yang sedang menungguku di kedai di dekat sana. Selamat tinggal!" kata Momoi-san sembari ia menyerahkan Hoshiru kegendongan Tetsuya lagi.

"Momoi-san, terima kasih atas bimbingannya. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk berterima kasih kepadamu." Untuk yang terakhir kalinya pertemuan dengan Momoi-san, Tetsuya tersenyum ke arahnya dan dibalas dengan perkataan, "Tidak apa Tetsu-kun! Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini bersama keluarga kecil barumu!" ia juga tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya. "Jangan lupa jaga istri dan anakmu, ya!" ucap Momoi-san sambil tersenyum dan mengedip jahil ke arahku. Huh? Ternyata dia orangnya suka menggoda juga ya…

Kurasakan wajahku yang sedikit memanas setelah mendengarkan rentetan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir pulm wanita itu—Momoi-san.

"Tenang saja. kau tidak usah iri dengan dia. Momoi-san hanya teman lamaku saja. Tidak lebih."

Ba—bagaimana bisa dia tahu jika aku tadi iri?

Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia kan pernah berkata kepadaku jika dia bisa tahu jika aku sedang berbohong. Apa jangan-jangan… selain dia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersamaku, ia juga membaca dan mempelajari ciri-ciri orang yang sedang berbohong ya? Dasar, kutu buku!

"Hei, ayo kita bermain ski lagi." Tiba-tiba saja, ia menarik pergelangan tanganku untuk menuntunku ke sebuah tempat yang masih di dalam wilayah bermain ski. Lalu, mengajakku untuk mulai bermain.

Aku menjalankan papan ski-ku pelan. Kami bermain ski berdampingan. Hoshiru terlihat menikmati permainan kami.

Kami berjalan terlalu jauh hingga menemukan ujung tempat bermain ski. Disana, ada sebuah tulisan yang berkata jika "Jangan mendekat ke arah bukit sana." Padahal, bukit yang dimaksud itu adalah bukit besar yang pas sekali untuk bermain ski!

Aku memaksa Tetsuya agar mengizinkanku untuk bermain ski disana. Dan dia—dengan pasrah—mengizinkanku setelah aku merengek kepadanya.

Kami telah sampai di puncak bukit yang dimaksud. Kemudian, aku mulai meluncur ke bawah!

Beberapa menit setelahnya, terdengar teriakan samar-samar dari Tetsuya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakannya. Aku hanya fokus ke jalur yang ada di hadapanku ini. Tapi, karena penasaran apa yang sedang ia katakan, akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang sambil tetap bermain.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat pergerakan mulut Tetsuya seakan mengatakan, "Awas!"

….

…

..

.

"Sayang? Bangun, sayang…" aku mendengar suara yang familiar. Dan juga, aku mendengarkan suara tangisan bayi tak jauh dari sini.

"Maafkan ayah, Hoshiru. Karena ayah, ibumu jadi begini."

Ho—Hoshiru? Jadi benar jika suara tadi adalah suara Tetsuya dan Hoshiru—anakku?

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan. Warna putih samar-samar terlihat di penglihatanku. Sepertinya, warna putih itu terbentuk dari salju.

"Nggg…" tubuhku dengan otomatisnya bergerak karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisiku saat ini.

"Sa—Sayang?! Kau sadar rupanya! Hoshiru, ibumu sadar! Jangan menangis lagi Hoshiru… cup cup cup…" suara itu terdengar seperti gabungan antara kelegaan disertai dengan kesedihan. "Jangan bergerak, sayang. Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, aku baru menyadari jika diriku sedang digendong di atas punggung suamiku sendiri—Tetsuya. Aku juga baru menyadari jika, dia tengah menggendong dua orang sekaligus! Aku dan juga Hoshiru.

Setelah sampai di pos terdekat yang berada di tempat untuk bermain ski ini, beberapa orang datang menolongku dan membalut lukaku. Jadi, tadi aku mengalami kecelakaan saat aku tidak menyadarinya?

.

.

.

Kurasakan air mataku yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku saat mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Aku ingin menangis. Bukan, bukan menangis karena sedih. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin menangis karena merasa bahagia ditakdirkan hidup bersama orang yang kusayanginya di sisa hidupku. Orang yang juga benar-benar menyayangiku, tidak peduli kekuranganku dan selalu menjagaku walau terkadang aku terlihat menjengkelkan.

Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk bisa memperlihatkan semua ucapan terima kasihku kepadanya. Sepertinya, semua yang kulakukan selama ini masih belum cukup untuk membayar semua yang telah ia berikan kepadaku.

Aku juga ingat, selembar foto yang kugenggam ini diambil sebelum kecelakaan kecil di bukit itu menimpahku. Di foto ini, kami bertiga tersenyum bahagia, Aku, Hoshiru dan, Tetsuya. Bukit yang dibelakang itulah yang menyimpan kenangan bahwa aku pernah kecelakaan disana.

_Hari itu adalah hari yang berkesan untukku. Dimulai dengan kecupan selamat pagi, dilanjutkan dengan paksaan yang tidak memaksa. Kemudian, bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedikit membuatku cemburu, lalu… kejadian saat ia dengan sabar menggendongku._

Hoshiru, dan Tetsuya. Dua orang yang benar-benar kucintai seperti halnya aku mencintai kedua orang tuaku.

Andai kedua orang tuaku masih berada di dunia, aku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa sekarang hidupku terasa lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran dua orang malaikat yang menjelma sebagai manusia bagiku dengan berbagai macam cobaan yang menghadang yang membuatnya terasa lebih indah.

.

Setelah aku jadian dan menikahi Tetsuya, aku sempat berfikir jika kehidupanku itu seperti halnya perkataan di bawah ini,

_"__Ini adalah rahasia. Hanya kau dan aku saja yang boleh tahu."_

Karena, semakin lama, aku jadi tahu rahasia yang ada pada diri Tetsuya. Maksudku, rahasia-rahasia yang kutahu darinya itu memang benar-benar hanya aku dan dia saja yang boleh tahu! Termasuk sifat-sifat tersembunyinya yang dulu tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelum aku menikahinya!

Ia benar-benar menyimpan banyak kejutan di balik wajahnya yang polos itu.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Daratan Putih Eropa, Kami Datang!**

**/END/**

* * *

**.**

**A.N:**

**\- Hai minna… Imagi datang lagi /LoncatDariTebing/**

**Imagi mau tanya, apa fic ini sudah berasa romance sama fluffnya ya?**

**Uhuk, jujur saja, Imagi awalnya jarang bikin cerita yang genrenya romance :'3 (tapi, akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa saya sering nulis romance /DiBuang)**

**.**

**-Disini, Kuroko manggil si reader dengan sebutan "sayang" karena, kalau seumpama tanpa nama atau cuma tulisan "(name)" atau "(isi dengan namamu sendiri)" (?) doang, rasanya gak sreg gitu waktu Imagi nulisnya(?)**

**.**

**-Imagi juga mau tanya:**

**1\. Kalian mau tokoh / karakter siapa yang akan tampil di chapter selanjutnya?**

**2\. Kalian mau dipanggil dengan sebutan apa oleh karakter / tokoh itu?**

**Kalian juga bisa request alur cerita / plot / endingnya nanti bakalan mau gimana.**

**.**

**-Oh iya, fic-ku yang lain: "Bisakah Kau Bermain Untukkukku?" yang (Akashi x Reader) itu udah Imagi update loh! Ayo di-cek! XD /Pergi**

**Maaf ya kalo telat *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**.**

**-Btw, masukan / kritik / saran / komentar / request / pertanyaan, jangan sungkan-sungkan nulis di kotak review ya! Imagi gak akan gigit(?) kok ****:)**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca, mefollow, mefavorite, memberi kritik / saran fic ini nantinya. Imagi sangat mengapresiasi apa yang kalian berikan(?). Arigatou Gozaimasu… ****:))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Extra:**

**-Kuroko Tetsuya's PoV-**

Aku merasakan pergerakan lembut di permukaan matras yang sekarang sedang kutiduri ini. Aku rasa, seseorang yang berada di sampingku ini melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil sehingga efek gerakannya mengenaiku yang memang berada di sampingnya.

Aku membuka salah satu mataku perlahan dan menemukan istriku yang sedang menatap sebuah foto yang ada di genggamannya. Terlihat seperti foto kami saat berlibur di Eropa.

Aku menyapanya, "Selamat pagi, sayang."

Aku rasa, ia kaget akan ucapanku yang tiba-tiba itu. Kemudian, ia bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Te—Tetsuya? Kau sudah bangun?" aku hanya membalasnya dengan satu anggukan yang lemah dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

Lalu, ia mulai bertanya, "Tetsuya, aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah aku bermain ski di bukit yang telah diperingatkan sebelumnya jangan dekat-dekat ke bukit itu." Aku mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian itu di masa lalu.

Dan, seperti disetrum listrik, aku merasa diriku terbangun seketika.

Kenapa dia baru bertanya sekarang?

Kejadian itu ya? Kejadian yang buruk. "Kau benar-benar mau mengetahuinya?" tanyaku untuk meyakinkannya sembari aku mencoba diriku untuk duduk bersandar di tempat tidur ini.

Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Jadi begini. Setelah kau meluncur ke bawah bersama papan ski-mu, memang di hadapanmu awalnya jalurnya aman-aman saja. Tetapi, semakin jauh kau meluncur, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Karena saat itu, firasatku tiba-tiba buruk. Lalu, aku meneriakimu dari atas. Tetapi, sepertinya kau tidak mendengarnya. Kemudian, kau menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatku. Dan, disaat itulah ternyata di hadapanmu benar-benar ada sebuah batu besar yang tertutup salju! Dari kejauhan, kulihat kau sudah terjatuh. Saat menyadari kau pingsan, aku langsung bergegas mendekatimu sebelum udara dingin di sekitar sana membunuhmu. Karena saat itu pula, tubuhmu tertutupi oleh salju. Aku khawatir sekali, sayang. Jangan bertingkah yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri seperti kejadian itu. Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku bersama Hoshiru untuk selamanya."

"Kemudian, apa yang terjadi, Tetsuya?"

"Aku berusaha menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan memakaikanmu jaket yang sedang kukenakan sambil berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan badanmu agar kau bangun. Ternyata, kau tidak bangun-bangun. Lalu, aku menemukan luka di tubuhmu. Akhirnya, karena dirimu yang tidak memungkinkan untuk sadar di tempat kejadian, kuputuskan untuk membawamu ke pos terdekat saja yang berada di tempat awal kita datang." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. "Disana, beberapa orang yang sedang bertugas menanyaiku banyak hal. Mereka memberitahuku bahwa memang di bukit itu banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga. Bisa di bilang, bukit itu angker. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku masih meragukannya. Aku menganggap kecelakaanmu yang dulu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keangkeran disana. Melainkan, memang benar-benar kejadian buruk karena aku lengah mengawasimu."

Sesaat setelah ceritaku berakhir, tiba-tiba saja, ia memelukku dengan erat seraya berkata, "Tetsuya, terima kasih sudah mau berada disisiku hingga saat ini."


	2. Wajah yang Tidak Sepolos Kelihatannya

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna merah tua, telihat seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar dua puluh delapan tahunan tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari memegang biola yang beberapa menit yang lalu ia bunyikan. Ruangan ini penuh dengan berbagai macam penghargaan. Ada yang berbentuk piagam, piala, maupun medali. Hampir semua dari penghargaan tersebut bertuliskan 'juara 1'. Kenapa dibilang hampir semua? Karena, ada satu penghargaan yang bertuliskan 'juara 2' dan itu pada kejuaraan basket se- SMA.

Ya, dia adalah Akashi Seijuro. Pemuda yang telah tumbuh dewasa dan akhirnya mengakhiri masa lajanganya dengan menikahi seorang gadis biasa. Semua teman-teman Akashi pada awalnya mengira jika seorang Akashi tidak memiliki rasa cinta yang membuatnya ingin menikah. Tetapi, ternyata ia membuktikan pada teman-temannya bahwa dugaan teman-temannya itu semuanya salah. Ya, cukup kejam bukan, mengatakan seseorang tidak memiliki rasa cinta? Terlebih ejekan itu diarahkan kepada seorang Akashi Seijuro. Memangnya, teman-teman Akashi tidak takut untuk mati, ya?

Kembali ke pemuda yang tengah memegang biola, ia, Akashi, berkali-kali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Kenapa? Inilah alasannya:

.

.

.

**Terperangkap di Senyumannya**

**Sebuah fanfiksi persembahan ImaginationFactory**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kepemilikanku hanya pada fanfiksi dan OC yang ada di sini**

**Cover bukan milik saya**

**.**

**Warn: ini mungkin agak nyerempet ke M ._. jadi jangan dibaca kalau gak suka. Gak ada lemonnya kok, cuma agak nyerempet aja X3 ceritanya tentang pernikahan; typo; dll.**

**(Bagi yang gak suka sama cerita tentang pernikahan mending gak usah di lanjutin buat membaca. Saya sudah memperingatkan. Dan, mohon dimaafkan jika ada typo, jika mau, silahkan koreksi dan beritahu di kolom review bagian mana yang salah :3)**

**.**

**Summary: Saat bermain biola, tiba-tiba Akashi menggelengkan kepala tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkannya? Dan… apakah pemuda berambut merah itu tidaklah sepolos kelihatannya? Akashi sudah beranjak dewasa dan pemikirannya pun sudah… begitulah.**

**Akashi x Reader: Wajah yang Tidak Sepolos Kelihatannya**

**.**

**.**

**And, happy reading! ^^**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana ia bisa sedikit bersantai dari berbagai macam pekerjaan yang mengekangnya. Sebagai seorang pemimpin suatu perusahaan yang terkenal seantero Tokyo, Akashi tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaannya kalah saingan dengan perusahaan lain. Maka dari itulah Akashi selalu berusaha dengan sebaik mungkin.

Meskipun begitu, di hari liburpun, Akashi tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain biola di ruang pribadinya. Ruangan itu terlihat luas dari dalam dengan nuansa merah maroon dengan cat berwarna putih yang menghiasinya. Di sanalah Akashi menyimpan semua penghargaannya—termasuk menyimpan alat musik kesayangannya, yaitu biolanya. Biolanya itu mengingatkan dirinya tentang masa-masa remajanya. Masa-masa saat ia terlihat seperti pemuda yang keras kepala dan menjengkelkan (kata seseorang yang berani mengadukan ejekan-ejekan itu kepada Akashi. Dan Akashi hanya menyeringai mendengarkannya. Sesungguhnya, ia sudah tau jika ia memang keras kepala dan menjengkelkan. Jadi, karena itulah Akashi hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya saat mendengar ucapan seseorang itu)

Dari situlah Akashi mulai memainkan biolanya. Jemarinya menggesekkan benda panjang tipis berwarna kecoklatan itu pada senar biola dengan perlahan. Gerakan jemarinya itu terlihat sangatlah lembut bagaikan Akashi tengah menggenggam sesuatu yang rapuh dan ia tidak ingin merusak apa yang tengah ia genggam.

Pikiran Akashi tiba-tiba melayang secara otomatisnya pada imajinasi-imajinasi yang sangat nista. Karena imajinasi itulah Akashi berkali-kali kehilangan konsentrasinya saat bermain biola. Karena mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan biolanya.

Dan, di sinilah Akashi sekarang. Hanya diam, berdiri sambil tetap menatap lurus kedepan—berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu akal sehatnya itu. Tapi… apa daya, ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran nista tersebut.

Akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah balkon. Sesampainya di balkon, Akashi mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing baginya. Suara yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang, dan, tentunya, suara yang dicintainya. Akashi menundukkan kepalanya ke arah bawah; di sana, ia melihat sebuah kolam renang pribadinya yang cukup besar, dengan seorang wanita yang tengah berenang di tengahnya—wanita itu terlihat sangat gembira berenang saat musim panas. Kata orang-orang, musim panas adalah musim yang paling pas untuk berenang. Eits, jangan salah sangka, wanita itu sudah mengolesi sun block pada kulitnya yang putih (versi orang Asia), jadi ia tidak memperdulikan kulitnya yang terpapar oleh sinar matahari.

Wanita itu terlihat tengah memakai bikini berwarna merah pemberian Akashi—suaminya. Apa dia tidak malu untuk memakai pakaian renang seperti itu? Itu karena… kolam renang itu terletak di dalam kawasan rumah Akashi, dan, toh tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya yang sedang berenang di sana (kecuali Akashi), karena kolam renang itu memang di desain khusus hanya bisa di lihat dari ruangan pribadi Akashi yang terletak di atas lantai dua.

Wanita itulah, wanita itulah yang membuat pikiran Akashi tidak beres seperti tadi. Saat Akashi sedang bermain biola, ia membayangkan jika biola itu adalah istrinya sendiri. Sungguh, pikiran Akashi sudah tidak beres semenjak kehadiran wanita itu dalam hidupnya. Tapi, itu tidak apa-apa kan? Karena, Akashi hanya bertindak demikian hanya pada satu orang saja, yaitu… istri yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah seseorang berambut hitam yang tengah berenang di tepi kolam renang itu. Lalu, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah tatapan hangat. Sosok itu kemudian mulai merasa ada seseorang yang berada di dekatnya, sehingga, ia menyudahi acara renangnya dan beralih menatap Akashi yang tengah menyodorkan tangan kekarnya padanya. Dengan mata lebar yang beririskan warna coklat gelap itu, ia memandang suaminya-Akashi. Di mata Akashi, tatapan itu bagaikan tatapan innocent yang mana membuat pemuda itu gemas sekali saat melihatnya.

"Eh, ternyata Sei-kun..." Wanita itu tertawa pelan, kelopak matanya ikut tertutup saat bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena tertawa. Kemudian, kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka sambil ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau sudah selesai bermain biolanya?" wanita itu bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat… Akashi gemas sekali seperti ingin memakannya.

"Tentu, ayo sekarang kita minum teh bersama. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghilangkan penat, kan? Ayo…" ajak Akashi sambil tetap menyodorkan tangannya itu pada istrinya.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu," jawab wanita itu seraya ia meraih tangan besar Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik tangan istrinya agar tubuhnya keluar dari air jernih berwarna biru muda itu. Senyuman kecil tidak lepas dari wajah sang emperor saat ia mulai mendengar percikan air yang dihasilkan akibat pergerakan istrinya yang berusaha keluar dari kolam renang.

Kemudian, mereka berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam rumah. Tentunya, setelah wanita itu mengambil bajunya yang tadi tergeletak di dekat kolam renang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kring! Kring!' saat kami sedang berjalan melintasi ruang tengah, aku mendengar bunyi telepon yang sedang berdering. Langsung saja aku menghentikan langkahku, begitu juga dengan Sei-kun yang langsung menghadiahiku sebuah tatapan kecewa. Tatapan itu seakan berkata, "Kenapa berhenti? Aku ingin segera menikmati acara minum teh kita berdua. Sekarang." Namun, aku hanya mencoba tersenyum sambil kemudian berkata, "Sei-kun, aku akan mengangkat telepon dahulu. Mungkin saja itu dari orang tua kita, siapa tahu?"

Dan Sei-kun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sembari melepaskan tautan jari-jarinya pada jariku. Aku segera berjalan mendekati telepon itu, lalu mengangkat gangganggnya sebelum menyapa, "Moshi-moshi, keluarga Akashi di sini. Bisa saya bantu?"

Dan, benar saja, dari seberang sana aku bisa mendengarkan suara yang teramat familiar di telingaku. Suara itu adalah suara Otou-sannya Sei-kun. Seperti biasa, Otou-san pasti akan menelpon di saat liburan seperti ini.

"Hei, apa kabar, anakku? Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Seijuro? Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dari ujung telepon sana. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibirku. Rasanya, senang sekali mendengarkan Otou-san bertanya tentang keadaanku bersama Sei-kun. Itu berarti Otou-san masih memikirkanku dan Sei-kun, ya kan?

"Aku baik-baik saja Otou-san, begitu pula dengan Sei-kun." Aku melirik Sei-kun dengan sekilas. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah ia masih berada di sana—menungguku atau tidak. Dan, Sei-kun menatapku balik.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aku tertawa kecil. "Ehm, boleh aku bicara dengan Seijuro, anakku?" tanya Otou-san.

"Boleh, orangnya sedang berada di belakangku." Kemudian aku menarik tangan Sei-kun dan ia langsung gantian memegang ganggang telepon itu.

"Halo?" Sei-kun mulai mengawali percakapannya dengan Otou-sannya itu. Sedangkan aku, hanya mendengarkan dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya dari dekat sini.

"A—Apa?!" tiba-tiba, ekspresi wajah Sei-kun berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah yang sulit dimengerti. Sedih, bukan; marah, juga bukan; lalu?

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menarik-narik pelan bajunya dengan kedua jariku—terlihat seperti anak kecil memang. Aku melakukannya agar ia memberikanku perhatian.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Sei-kun lebih memilih untuk meneruskan aktivitas bertelponnya hingga selesai kemudian mengembalikan ganggang telepon itu pada tempatnya semula. Pada awalnya, setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Otou-san lewat telepon, Sei-kun hanya menatapku dalam diam. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkannya. Yang aku tahu, ia tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku menuju lantai dua—di mana kamar kami dan ruang pribadi Sei-kun berada.

Dan… Sei-kun menunutup pintu kamar itu rapat-rapat lalu menguncinya. Apa maksud dari kelakuannya ini? Apa… ia mengira jika aku akan kabur darinya, begitu?

.

.

.

-Akashi Seijuro, seorang pemuda yang tidak sepolos kelihatannya.-

.

.

.

CH 2: /END/

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note:**

**Hai! Saya kembali dari sekian lamanya vacuum update cerita di sini XD (sekitar 3 bulanan, ya? ._.)**

**Maafkan saya ya, saya sudah mulai banyak tugas sih ._.**

**.**

**Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, ini saya sediakan cerita Akashi x Readernya :')**

**Semoga suka ya…**

**Oh iya, cerita ini seperti cerita masa depannya Akashi sama Reader dari fanfic saya yang judulnya 'Bisakah Kau Bermain Untukku?' kalau seandainya mereka sudah menikah. Di chap ini, Akashi sama reader masih belum punya anak ya, lol.**

**.**

**Oh iya, chapter minggu depan, tokoh mana yang kalian inginkan untuk muncul? Apakah itu Kise/Midorima/Murasakibara/Aomine atau yang lainnya? :3 :) jangan sungkan-sungkan mem-favorite, me-review, ataupun mengirimi saya PM, ya! ^^ saya gak bakalan gigit kayak Akashi kok XD /Eh /Bercanda /AkashiJanganMarah(?)**

**Akashi: *menatap author dengan tatapan tajam***

**Author: B-baiklah… kita akhiri di sini… sampai jumpa minna… :') saya sudah kangen tidak bercakap-cakap sama kalian(?)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bonus:**

Keesokkan paginya, wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri Akashi itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Di sampingnya, terlihat Akashi yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Aku penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Sei-kun dengan Ayah kemarin sehingga aku harus berakhir di sini," ucapnya seraya menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Bukannya tidak mau, tapi, aku hanya penasaran saja," sambungnya.

"Kapan-kapan, aku akan bilang ke Ayah jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi pada Sei-kun." Ia terus berbicara sendiri.

"Eh?! Tapi, apa aku berani untuk mengatakannya, ya? Ayahnya Sei-kun kan hampir sama dengan Sei-kun sendiri, ppfffft…" lagi, ia menghembuskan napas pelan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dengan diikuti ucapan, "Bisakah kau tidak bicara sendiri di pagi hari? Aku sedang ingin beristirahat," ucap seseorang dari sisi tempat tidur.

Wanita itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan mendapati Akashi dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka memandangnya dari samping.

"Sei-kun? Aku hanya penasaran dengan—"

Tapi, ia selalu gagal untuk melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Akashi lagi-lagi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Uhmmmm….. nistah! Nistah! Maafkan saya! Di sini saya memberikan bonus karena chapter yang ini terlalu pendek mungkin :'3**

**Maafkan saya… btw, chap selanjutnya masih dengan Akashi (sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku karena memberikan chap yang ini kependekan/?). Kasihan Akashi dapet jatah pendek di chapter ini /lol. Jadi, saya bikin ulang chapternya :'3 tapi yang versi udah punya anak seperti di chapter 1 punyanya Kuroko(?) :'3**

**Hope you like it. Aku juga berencana bikin cerita sebelum mereka punya anak di sini :'3**


	3. Maafkan Aku, Anak Laki-Lakiku

**Chapter ini kutulis sebagai ucapan maafku karena sudah menghadirkan chapter Akashi yang terlalu sedikit kemarin(?). Hope you like it! ^^**

**Btw, di chapter sebelumnya, udah aku kasih 'Bonus' atau 'omake' buat memperpanjang cerita XD (ya walau gak banyak-banyak juga sih(?))**

* * *

.

.

Hari kelulusan untuk murid siswa kelas satu akan tiba. Anak laki-laki kami satu-satunya, yang bernama Seito terlihat begitu senang sekali menyambutnya. Ia berkali-kali membicarakan tentang hari kelulusannya nanti dan menyuruhku untuk datang bersama Seijuro, suamiku, untuk melihatnya membacakan sebuah karya olehnya di depan panggung—di hadapan seluruh orang tua wali murid dan teman-teman sebayanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat ia menarik pelan ujung baju yang aku kenakan sekarang. Saat ini, aku sedang bersama Seito di dapur dengan sebuah mangkuk—aku berniat akan menghidangkan sesuatu untuk dimakan oleh Seito nantinya.

"Mama!" panggilnya dari bawah. aku langsung menolehkan kepala ke bawah dan menemukan dirinya dengan kedua alis mata yang saling bertautan dan bibir yang agak ia kerucutkan—marah. "Papa dan Mama akan datang ke acara perpisahanku, kan?" iris mata merahnya, terlihat sedikit berair. Mungkin ia akan benar-benar kecewa jika seandainya aku dan Seijuro tidak datang pada acara yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggunya itu. Secara, kami pasti selalu punya sesuatu yang membuat kami menjadi sibuk. Terkadang, aku merasa kasihan terhadap Seito. Apa selama ini, ia merasa kesepian karena kami jarang untuk bermain dengannya? Tapi syukurlah, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Itu berarti hari libur. Aku jadi punya waktu untuk menemaninya di rumah.

Seito adalah anak kami satu-satunya yang berusia 7 tahun dan memiliki warna rambut seperti ayahnya, Seijuro. Walaupun ayahnya terlihat lebih pendiam dari pada Seito, dan juga terlihat—maaf—menakutkan, Seito tidaklah demikian. Bagiku, Seito tidaklah semenakutkan Seijuro (secara dia juga masih kanak-kanak). Malah, ia terlihat begitu imut bagiku. Sekilas, Seito terlihat seperti versi mini dari ayahnya. Banyak orang yang juga bilang demikian. Seperti:

.

_"__Apa ini anakmu? Dia terlihat mirip sekali dengan Akashi-kun!"_

_"__Wah… kau punya anak yang mirip denganmu, Akashicchi! Hampir tidak ada bedanya kecuali…. Sifatnya! Eh, eh! Maaf! Maaf! Turunkan gunting itu Akashicchi! Tidak baik mempertontonkan sesuatu yang kurang mendidik di hadapan anakmu sendir!"_

_"__Seito, paman membawakanmu sesuatu. Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan agar kamu terhindar dari kesialan. Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Akashi, ya? Eh—maksudku... lupakan! Lupakan! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan! Jangan ge-er! Bukannya aku selalu memperhatikamu!"_

_"__Oh? Seito-chin yang itu? Iya, dia mirip sekali dengan Akashi-chin."_

_._

Dan itulah berbagai macam komentar dari teman-teman kami. Dengan urutan dari yang pertama sampai yang paling terakhir: Momoi-chan_, _Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun. Komentar yang lainnya, masih banyak hingga aku tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu di sini.

Oh iya, kembali ke dunia nyata, saat ini, Seito masih menarik-narik pakaianku dengan harapan agar aku menepati janjiku.

Dan akupun mendeklarasikan sesuatu, "Seito-chan, Mama dan Papa pasti akan datang ke acara perpisahan kelas satu-mu, kok. Jadi, tenang saja," kataku sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Berharap ia bisa lebih tenang setelahnya. Namun tiba-tiba, ia malah mengalihkan arah pandangannya seakan-akan ia tidak ingin menjalin kontak mata denganku.

"Mama dan Papa sering berjanji seperti itu padaku, dan juga sering tidak menepati janjinya." Kulihat, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat Kristal air itu berada di sudut-sudut matanya.

Aku kemudian menjongkokan diriku di hadapannya sehingga tinggi kami sama, lalu memegang kedua sisi wajahnya—lebih tepatnya kedua sisi pipinya—dengan kedua tanganku. Sehingga, kepala Seito yang tadinya menghadap ke samping, kini hanya bisa melihat ke depan—ke arah mataku, "Seito-chan… maafkan Mama karena Mama tidak bisa menepati janji Mama yang dulu. Tapi kali ini, Mama akan berusaha datang bersama Papamu! Mama akan berusaha mengajak Papamu yang super sibuk itu. Jadi, jangan menangis!" ucapku.

Dan sebagai anak yang baik, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata apapun.

"Hm, kalau begitu, hari ini kau mau sarapan apa, Seito-chan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha berdiri tegak lagi setelah berjongkok barusan.

"Aku mau… sup! Sup tofu seperti yang Papa makan kemarin malam!" matanya tiba-tiba berbinar. Tak lupa dia juga melompat-lompat dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Arah matanya terus saja mengikuti apapun yang sedang aku lakukan di dapur ini. Berharap ia segera mendapatkan sup tofu miliknya.

"Hei!" teriakku, "Seito-chan tidak menangis lagi! bagus!" ucapku sambil menghadiahkannya sebuah kecupan di dahi.

Ia hanya menyeringai senang dan meminta di gendong sembari aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

.

.

.

**Terperangkap di Senyumannya**

**Sebuah fanfiksi persembahan ImaginationFactory**

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kepemilikanku hanya pada fanfiksi dan OC yang ada di sini**

**Cover bukan milik saya**

**Chapter 3: Maafkan Aku, Anak Laki-Lakiku**

.

.

.

**_And, happy reading! ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

Setelah sarapan, mandi dan berjalan ke supermarket. Tidak terasa jam rumah sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi.

Aku datang ke rumah sambil membawa dua keranjang penuh dengan makanan dan satu keranjang lagi yang dibawakan oleh Seito. Ia sangat membantu sekali.

Setelah menaruh semua keranjang makanan itu di dapur dan memasukkan beberapa makanan ke dalam kulkas, aku berjalan ke ruang keluarga untuk beristirahat. Seito sudah berada di ruang keluarga duluan ternyata.

Tiba-tiba, aku kembali teringat sesuatu,

.

_"…__kali ini, Mama akan berusaha datang bersama Papamu! Mama akan berusaha mengajak Papamu yang super sibuk itu. Jadi, jangan menangis!"_

_._

Kulihat Seito yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan urusannya itu, terbesit rasa bersalah jika seandainya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan anak semata wayangku ini.

Aku tidak tahu, apakah jadwal dan tugas Seijuro sebagai seorang pimpinan bisa sedikit ditoleransi? Yang aku tahu, jadwal Seijuro selalu padat, tugasnya pun menumpuk. Aku jadi tidak tega menyuruhnya menghindar sebentar dari tugas-tugasnya dan datang ke acara perpisahan anak kami, Seito.

Sekarang, aku dan Seito sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Aku sedang menonton televisi sedangkan Seito—entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan tangan yang berada di atas meja itu. Seito terlihat seperti tengah menggores-goreskan pensil ke sebuah kertas. Aku tebak, ia sedang menggambar.

"Seito, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil berusaha melihat apa yang dilakukannya dari sofa.

"Hm, coba tebak!" ia segera menutup kertasnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, kemudian mendekapnya di dadanya—agar aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Aku berusaha meraih kertas itu dari dekapannya. Tapi, nihil hasilnya. Ia malah berlari ke segala arah menghindari diriku yang ingin meraih kertas itu. Aku pun menyerah, "Seito-chan… Mama menyerah," kataku sambil berusaha menstabilkan napasku. Memang ya, anak kecil staminanya cukup banyak juga.

"Karena itulah Mama tidak boleh curang! Mama harus menjawabnya, bukan mengambil kertas ini dariku!" ucapnya dari sekitar 5 meter di hadapanku.

"…." Setelah itu, aku membentuk sebuah pose berfikir dengan jari telunjuk yang kuarahkan ke daguku. "Hm… Mungkin kamu sedang… menulis?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menjawab, "salah!"

Aku mencoba berpikir lagi. Apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan sebuah pensil dan kertas? Jika Seito tidak sedang menulis, pasti ia sedang menggambar! Pasti itu! Aku yakin sekali! "Sedang menggambar!" kataku dengan percaya diri.

"Salah!" ia tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanyaku penasaran, sudah muak dengan jawaban yang terus-terusan salah.

"Aku tadi sedang mencoret-coret kertas!"

Aku sweatdrop.

Kemudian, ia menunjukkan hasil coret-coretannya di depan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa diam, membatin lebih tepatnya. "Lihatkan! Aku sedang mencoret-coret kertas!" dahiku mengernyit bingung dengan bibir yang otomatis tersenyum akibat kepolosan Seito.

"Itu sih sama saja, Seito-chan…" tanganku tidak bisa diam untuk tidak mengelus-elus puncak kepala anak kecil ini. Aku gemas dengan tingkahnya. Rasanya, ia berhasil membodohiku.

"Tidak! Itu berbeda! Aku tidak merasa kalau aku sedang menggambar, melainkan sedang mencoret-coret kertas!" ia tidak mau kalah, tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengalah. Sifat Seijuro ternyata sedikit menurun pada anaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gambaranmu bagus sekali, Seito-chan!" pujiku sambil mengambil gambar yang ada di genggamannya.

Dan, sebuah senyuman senanglah yang ia hadiahkan padaku.

.

.

.

Setelah Seito tertidur di ruang keluarga, aku berencana untuk memindahkannya ke tempat tidurnya yang ada di lantai dua—tepat bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Seijuro.

Kakiku perlahan melangkahi setiap anak tangga ini sambil menggendong tubuh kecil Seito dan berharap agar malaikat kecil kami ini tidak terbangun nantinya.

Aku memeluk Seito lebih erat lagi, Seito pun juga semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dekapanku, mencari kehangatan sepertinya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah tidurnya yang polos dari dekat.

_"__Wajah, mata, bibir dan rambut, kenapa bisa semirip ini dengan Seijuro-kun?"_ Pikirku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar tidurnya yang bergambar karakter film animasi favoritnya, aku membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar ini.

Nuansa warna biru pada dinding dengan taburan bintang-bintang di atasnya menghiasi penglihatanku sesaat aku menapakkan kaki di ruangan yang menjadi milik Seito ini. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun bisa dibilang cukup nyaman. Di setiap sisi dindingnya, selalu saja dapat ditemukan sebuah rak buku dengan buku-buku favorit koleksinya.

Oh iya, aku belum menyebutkan bahwa Seito suka sekali membaca. Setiap hari pasti ada saja buku yang ingin ia baca. Sebagai orang tua, aku senang saat mengetahui bahwa Seito senang membaca buku. Ini semua berkat didikan dari ayahnya, Seijuro. Tapi, yang membuatku khawatir adalah: ia jadi tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan temannya di luar sana. Sebagai anak kecil yang seumurannya, wajar sekali jika ia bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang ini, aku tidak menemukan diriku yang—suka bermain—dulu pada Seito. Cara berpikirnya terlihat berbeda dari anak seumurannya. Sebelumnya, aku tidak menyangka jika Seito lebih memilih bermain di rumah dari pada di luar rumah. Jujur saja, aku khawatir terhadap perkembangan hubungan sosialnya bersama teman-temannya yang ada di luar sana. Tapi, toh, sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak menemukan ada sesuatu yang salah pada Seito. Kehidupannya terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun ia memilih jalan yang tidak sama dari teman-temannya.

Langkah kakiku terhenti tepat di depan kasur dengan selimut berwarna biru tebal. Aku menyibakkan selimut itu. Lalu, dengan perlahan, aku menurunkan Seito dari gendonganku dan membaringkannya di atas kasur. Kemudian, kuselimuti tubuh kecil Seito itu.

Mengecup dahinya pelan, aku berkata dengan volume kecil, "selamat tidur siang, pangeran kecilku." Dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling kecil yang tidak jauh dari sisinya.

.

.

.

Setelahnya, aku berjalan ke ruang kerja Seijuro dengan nampan yang berisi makanan favoritnya, tofu. Tofu, tofu, tofu, tofu dan tofu. Sebenarnya aku agak bosan memasak makanan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir setiap hari aku berhadapan dengan jenis makanan ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? ia sangat menyukai jenis makanan ini. Aku tahu kalau ia memakan tofu terus menerus dan tidak diimbangi dengan makanan yang lain, bisa-bisa gizi yang ia terima tidak seimbang! Dan kalau sudah begitu, penyakit mungkin bisa menyerang, kan?! Karena itulah, terkadang, secara diam-diam aku akan menambahkan bahan-bahan lain ke dalam sup tofu yang akan kuhidangkan untuknya, agar gizinya tetap seimbang.

Aku membuka pintu itu secara perlahan, hingga sesosok pria dengan kaos putih terlihat pada penglihatanku, seraya berkata, "Sei-kun… makan siang lah terlebih dahulu," dari ambang pintu sini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang berantakan dengan rambut yang mencuat ke segalah arah—oh, baiklah. Walau begitu ia tetap tampan, kok. "Sei-kun, aku memanggilmu…" ulangku. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku sekarang ini.

Karena kesal, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Sesampainya di depan mejanya, ia bertanya dengan wajah yang… terlihat lelah?, "Oh? Ada apa?" lihatlah wajahnya itu!

Kuletakkan nampan ini di atas mejanya. Kemudian, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti untuk berusaha merapikan rambut merahnya yang berantakan. "Sei-kun kalau sudah lelah, jangan diteruskan! Beristirahat dan makanlah makan siangmu dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit nantinya." Dan ia membalasku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku senang kau peduli terhadapku, Sayang. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tumpukan tugas-tugas ini."

"Lalu, kapan kau akan beristirahat? Bukankah ini hari libur?" tanyaku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun.

"Sepuluh menit lagi," jawabnya. Aku menghela napas pelan.

Begini saja ia terlihat sibuk, apa jadinya seandainya aku mengajaknya untuk pergi datang ke acara perpisahannya Seito? Apa dia akan menerimanya?

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuapimu," ucapku seraya mengambil sendok yang berada di sisi mangkuk dan mengisi sendok itu. Lalu, menyendokkannya ke dalam mangkuk dengan sup tofu beserta nasi. "Buka mulutmu dan bilang, 'aaaaa'!" perintahku.

Jujur saja, terdengar agak aneh memang jika aku memerintahkannya. Tapi, ini demi kebaikannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sakit nantinya.

Ia menurutiku dan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Aku memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut Seijuro dengan hati-hati.

Setelah itu, aku menarik kembali sendok itu dari dalam mulutnya dan ia mulai mengunyah makanannya dengan perlahan.

"Mmm, seperti biasa, enak sekali," ucapnya. " Kerja yang bagus, _my empress_," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong badanku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding di belakangku.

"Se—Sei-kun?" ucapku terbata-bata. Sendok yang aku pegang pun langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

Ia mengunci tubuhku dengan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku di atas kepalaku.

.

.

.

Wajahnya semakin dekat…

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat sekarang…

.

.

.

"Papa! Mama!" Teriakan dengan suara yang familiar mengagetkan kami berdua. Seijuro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok manusia mungil yang kuketahui bernama Seito yang tengah memeluk gulingnya sambil berdiri.

Sedangkan diriku? Aku hampir jantungan mendengar teriakan itu. Tapi, dengan cepat aku menormalkan kekagetanku dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Seijuro pun juga begitu, ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Seito? Ada apa?" tanya Seijuro dengan nada tenang seperti biasa. Kuakui memang jika ia cukup pintar untuk menetralkan emosinya dengan cepat.

"Papa!" Seito berlari ke arah ayahnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak antara takut atau sedih.

Di sana, Seijuro sudah bersiap memeluk anaknya dengan membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Ada apa? kenapa kau berteriak?" tanyanya setelah memberikan ciuman pada kedua pipi Seito.

"Tadi aku sedang bermimpi indah sekali, Pa. Bermimpi jika Papa dan Mama akan menontonku di depan panggung saat perpisahan kelas nanti. Tapi, tiba-tiba, aku dibangunkan oleh sesuatu! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di tanganku! Dan… Papa tahu apakah itu? seekor kecoaaaaaa."

Aku yang melihat aksi antara ayah dan anak itu, hanya bisa sweatdrop dari sini. Mengetahui Seito berteriak begitu kencangnya hanya karena seekor kecoa membuatku sangat sweatdrop. Sangat.

Sebetulnya, aku juga menyimpan ketakutan terhadap kecoa, sih. Tapi, aku ingin terlihat tidak payah saja di depan Seito.

"Aku benci kecoa itu, Pa! aku ingin terus berada dalam mimpi bahagia itu! aku sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama dalam mimpi itu!" ucap Seito setengah berteriak sambil memandang bola mata heterokrom milik Seijuro.

Aku terkekeh kecil mendengarkan curhatan dari Seito itu.

"Anak Papa yang paling perkasa tidak boleh takut dengan makhluk lemah seperti itu…" ucap Seijuro sambil mencubit pelan pipi anaknya.

Mungkin pemandangan yang imut ini hanya bisa ditonton oleh diriku seorang. Karena apa? tentu saja karena aku adalah istrinya. Seijuro hanya memperlihatkan sisi manisnya seperti sekarang ini hanya pada diriku dan Seito. Mungkin, teman-teman Seijuro tidak akan mudah percaya jika Seijuro memiliki sifat penyayang seperti ini.

"…" bocah kecil berambut merah yang ada di dekapan Seijuro, hanya bisa memandang ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Papa bisa menemaniku tidur siang?" tanya Seito. Seijuro langsung menurunkan Seito dari gendongannya.

"Maafkan aku Seito. Lain kali saja. Papa sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas ini," jawab Seijuro dengan ekspresi wajah berubah menjadi datar. Entah apa yang tercermin dari ekspresi datar itu. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresinya saat ini.

Kaki Seito yang sekarang telah menapak di atas lantai, ia langkahkan saja menjauh dari ayahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Aku yang melihat kejadian ini langsung mengikuti kemana arah Seito berjalan dan mengajaknya untuk tidur siang bersama agar ia tidak bertambah sedih.

"Mama, aku ingin bermain bersama Papa lain waktu," ucapnya sebelum ia tertidur di dalam dekapanku.

.

.

.

_Tanpa sepengetahuan seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang tertidur bersama seorang putranya dalam dekapannya itu, seorang pria memperhatikannya jauh dari balik pintu kayu itu. Pada tatapan matanya, tersirat rasa bersalah yang sangat besar pada keluarga kecilnya. Ia tahu, jika ia harus melakukan yang terbaik demi perusahaannya dan karirnya. Tapi, ia juga menyadari sesuatu, bahwa: jika mengejar sesuatu yang diharapkan, kita harus berani merelakan sesuatu yang lain. Terkadang, ia cukup frustasi saat menyadari akan hal itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin bisa memiliki waktu istirahat yang lebih banyak agar ia dapat bermain bersama putranya. Namun, perusahaan yang ia pimpin tidak mengizinkannya._

_Lalu, ia menutup pelan pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. Berharap agar kedua malaikatnya (istri dan anaknya), tidak terbangun karena ulah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pintu yang sedang ditutup._

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3: Maafkan Aku, Anak Laki-Lakiku**_

_**/End or to be continue?/**_

.

.

* * *

**Hai saya kembali lagi. Chapter ini adalah chapter permintaan maaf saya karena sudah membuat chapter Akashi yang sebelumnya menjadi chapter yang pendek /Ea. Maafkan saya ya! X'D**

**Btw, sebenarnya cerita yang chapter Akashi ini masih panjang (alias masih ada terusannya), tapi, tergantung reader mau chapter depan seperti apa. Kalian mau chapter selanjutnya itu terusannya chapter ini atau lanjut ke chapter tokoh lain di Kurobas dulu?**

**Saya tunggu responnya ya, reader yang tersayang(?). Ea LOL X'D**

**Kalau chapter ini mau di-END sampai sini, endingnya jadi sad! soalnya Seito gak dapet apa yang dia inginkan(?) X'D eaaaa. Kasihan Seito(?) TAT /lolIniApa**


	4. Hanya Satu Harapanku

Beberapa menit setelahnya, setelah ibunya tertidur pulas, Seito merasa bosan untuk terus menerus di rumah. Ia ingin sekali-kali bermain sendirian di luar sana karena di dalam rumahnya ia tidak bisa bermain bersama siapapun—ayahnya pun terlihat tidak memperdulikannya.

Karena pemikiran Seito tersebut, pada akhirnya ia berencana untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di luar rumah. Sebelum menjalankan aksinya, ia ingin mengambil jaket merahnya yang tergantung di lemarinya yang kebetulan terbuka.

Dengan perlahan, tubuh kecil Seito menggeliat pelan menjauhi tubuh ibunya yang sedang memeluknya—di tengah tidur pulasnya. Dengan menggunakan kesempatan ini, ibunya tidak akan tahu jika ia akan pergi dari rumah—atau kalian juga bisa menyebutnya rencana kabur dari rumah. Ia berani melakukan hal ini karena sebelum ibunya bangun nanti, ia memastikan dirinya akan sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sehingga ibunya tidak mengetahui jika ia telah kabur dari rumah.

Rencana yang bagus, pikir seorang anak yang mirip dengan Akashi tersebut.

Kini, kaki kecilnya sudah menapak di lantai kamarnya, berjalan perlahan ke arah lemari yang sedang terbuka, lalu ia sedikit menjijit untuk meraih jaket merah kesayangannya tersebut.

"Mama, aku akan segera kembali nanti," bisik Seito pelan entah kepada siapa sebelum ia keluar lewat jendela kamar tidurnya sambil membawa buku tulis kecil dan sebuah pensil.

.

.

.

Sudah lama sejak wanita itu tertidur pulas.

Sekarang, yang terlihat hanyalah wanita itu seorang yang sedang tertidur di kamar buah hatinya, Seito. Dan, jangan bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Akashi saat ini. Tentu saja, dia, Akashi, ia masih terlihat sibuk di ruang kerjanya, seperti biasa.

'_Ugh, sebentar lagi akan selesai,_' batin Akashi sambil menghembuskan napas kesal. _'Setelah ini aku akan menengok istriku dan anak laki-lakiku di kamarnya,'_ sambungnya yang diteruskan dengan aktivitas menandatangani kertas-kertas yang berada di hadapannya.

Setelah melakukan aktivitasnya tersebut, Akashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang agak kaku. Kemudian, ia segera berjalan ke luar ruang kerjanya menuju kamar anaknya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Seito, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia dapat melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan hanya menemukan sosok istrinya saja tanpa ada sosok yang juga sedang ia cari itu—Seito.

Dengan tetap tenang, Akashi mengecek ke seluruh sudut ruangan di kamar tidur Seito ini, sambil mengucapkan, "Seito… kamu ada dimana? Kamu ingin mengajak ayah main petak umpet, ya?" namun, tidak ada jawaban. Untunglah istrinya tersebut masih tetap tidur nyenyak di kasur empuk di sebelah sana. Dengan begitu, Akashi tidak akan merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan istrinya. Secara, istrinya memang sedang terlihat kelelahan.

Karena tidak kunjung menemukan Seito di kamarnya, Akashi melakukan pencarian lebih jauh lagi, yaitu dengan mencarinya keseluruh penjuru rumah; termasuk menanyai semua pembantu dan pelayan yang ia temui di jalan.

"Karin, apa kau melihat Seito?" tanya Akashi pada salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya sambil membawa bak cucian.

Karin berhenti berjalan seraya segera menghadap 'tuanya' "Seito? Maaf tuan Akashi, saya sama sekali tidak melihatnya hari ini," ucap Karin sambil membungkuk sopan di hadapan Akashi.

"Kamu ini bagaimana, masa' tidak melihatnya sama sekali hari ini?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tapi saya tadi sedang sibuk di ruang cuci, jadi, saya tidak melihat Seito. Sekali lagi maafkan saya tuan," ia membungkuk sekali lagi sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Tck," Akashi mendecak pelan, kemudian berlalu di hadapan pelayan wanita yang memandanginya dengan bingung tersebut.

_'Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini,'_ Akashi membatin yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengambil kunci mobilnya di sebuah meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu utama. Sebelum Akashi meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari Seito, Akashi sudah menuliskan pesan di meja sebelah tempat tidur yang biasa ia tempati bersama istrinya itu. Ia menulis:

_Sayang, aku akan pergi untuk mencari sesuatu. Jangan cemaskan aku. Aku akan segera pulang. Ini tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Jika seandainya melebihi jam makan malam dan aku tidak kunjung pulang, makan malamlah sendiri tanpa diriku karena aku tidak mau mambuat berat badanmu terus berkurang nantinya. Berat badanmu sudah di bawah rata-rata bagiku. Karena kau selalu bekerja keras dan peduli padaku. Hingga kau tidak memperdulikan dirimu sendiri._

_Dari,_

_Seijuro_

.

.

.

Di jalan sana, terlihat seorang bocah berambut merah yang sedang berjalan dan bersenandung dengan riangnya. Buku tulis kecil dan pensil itu tetap berada pada genggaman tangan kirinya, helaian rambut merahnya juga menari-nari terbawa angin.

Ia menghirup udara segar, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Menikmati pemandangan di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Ia tidak pernah dengan bebas berjalan-jalan di luar seperti ini, meskipun ia sudah mengidam-idamkan pengalaman seperti ini dari dulu.

Pupil mata Seito tiba-tiba membesar ketika melihat sebuah objek yang menarik hatinya, seekor bebek putih bersih yang berjalan tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia berlari menuju bebek itu dengan kaki kecilnya sebagai tumpuhannya. "Ada bebek!" Pekik Seito sambil berusaha mengejarnya.

Sayang, Seito tidak bisa menangkap bebek itu karena ia sudah berenang di atas air danau sebelum Seito sempat menangkapnya. "Bebek yang indah! Aku ingin menggambar bebek itu sebagai kenangan-kenangan!" Kata Seito pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau di sekitar danau sambil tetap memperhatikan bebek yang sedang berenang di atas air tersebut.

Seito menggores-goreskan pensilnya terus menerus pada selembar kertas di salah satu halaman bukunya hingga terciptalah sebuah gambar bebek yang tidak terlalu sempurna, namun cukup bisa dikenali yang terlihat imut nan lucu. Ia memberi judul gambarannya "Seekor Bebek yang Sedang Berenang Di Sebuah Danau".

Lalu, ia beranjak berdiri dan memulai perjalanannya lagi untuk menikmati alam.

.

.

.

Saat ini, seorang ayah sedang khawatir atas keadaan anaknya.

"Daiki, apa anakku sedang bersamamu?" tanya Akashi kepada seseorang yang sedang berada di ujung sambungan telepon itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku sedang berpatroli saat ini. Mana mungkin anakmu sedang bersamaku? Konyol sekali," ucap seseorang diujung telepon sana dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau berani melawan? Anakku sekarang tidak ada di rumah, Daiki. Aku perlu bantuanmu," kata Akashi. Layaknya kalimat ajaib, Aomine setengah tidak percaya mantan kapten tim basketnya tersebut meminta bantuan kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Dimana terakhir kali kau melihat anakmu?" tanya Aomine. Jujur saja, Aomine malas pada awalnya, tetapi setelah mendengar Akashi memohon bantuannya, ia jadi luluh dan ingin membantu temannya ini.

"Di ruang kerjaku," jawab Akashi sambil tetap menyetir mobil, meski ia tahu akan bahaya menelpon saat berkendara.

"Lalu, kau sudah mencarinya di sekitar rumahmu?" tanya Aomine lagi.

"Sudah. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Jika aku sudah menemukannya, aku tidak akan repot-repot menghubungimu, Daiki."

Ingin sekali rasanya Aomine membalas perkataan Akashi barusan dengan, _"Katanya kau adalah seorang—pangeran—yang tahu segalanya dengan mata emperor-mu itu? lalu, kau sendiri tidak tahu dimana sekarang anakmu berada. Apa kau sedang bercanda, Akashi?"_tapi, Aomine mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuruti hawa nafsunya untuk mengucapkan jawaban nista seperti itu. Aomine tahu sekarang temannya sedang berada dalam masa kesulitan. Ia memang sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" tanya Aomine sekali lagi.

Akashi menjawab, "Sekitar siang hari tadi, entah jam berapa. Karena aku tidak melihat jam. Yang pasti, aku terakhir kali melihatnya saat ia bersama istriku yang akan meninggalkan ruang kerjaku karena mereka berencana untuk tidur siang bersama."

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran tentang kejadiannya, aku akan mencarinya kemudian menemuimu, Akashi."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat…

Udara masih sejuk seperti biasa. Suasananya pun tenang.

"Andai saja Papa dan Mama bersamaku saat ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa sebenarnya di luar sana masih banyak sesuatu yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada harus terus bekerja dan bekerja di kantor! Andai saja…" gumam Seito pelan sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan-awan putih dengan matahari yang sedikit condong ke arah barat, pertanda hari sudah mulai sore.

"Katika berpidato di acara kenaikan kelas atau perpisahan kelas satu nanti, aku ingin menceritakan pengalamanku saat ini. Aku ingin bercerita kepada mereka semua tentang kehidupanku…"

"Pasti teman-teman yang lain juga akan punya kisah menarik lainnya…"

"Oh iya!" Seito menghentikan langkahnya, "Saat aku maju dihadapan semua teman-temanku beserta orangtua mereka, aku ingin sekali menunjukkan hasil karyaku yang sudah kubuat selama ini! Papa pasti akan merasa senang saat mendengarkanku bercerita nanti…" namun, seketika wajah bahagia Seito berubah menjadi murung, "Oh iya ya… seharusnya aku tidak boleh berharap yang berlebihan pada orangtuaku, terutama pada Papaku. Aku lupa jika Papa tidak bisa menghadiri acara perpisahan kelasku nanti…" ia melirik buku kecil yang ia genggam itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca hingga sesuatu menetes di pipinya.

"Eh?" ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah langit, dan melihat ribuan tetes air berjatuhan dari atas langit. "Hujan?!" ia memekik tidak percaya sembari mencari tempat berteduh yang pas.

.

.

.

"Ugh," mengucek mata perlahan, wanita berambut hitam khas Asia itu sedikit demi sedikit berupaya menyadarkan dirinya setelah tertidur pulas barusan. Terlihat di jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Li—lima?! Wanita itu kaget bukan main saat menyadari ia tidur siang terlalu lama. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dirasa ganjil. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dan ia belum menyadarinya.

"Hm, bagaimana keadaan Sei-kun saat ini ya…" gumamnya pelan sebelum ia beranjak dari tepat tidur milik Seito dan menuju ke ruang kerja orang yang disebutnya 'Sei-kun' tadi.

Sesampainya di sana dan tidak menemukan seorangpun di ruangan itu, wanita itu kamudian berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri dan melihat sesuatu yang berbeda tergeletak di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, dan menemukan secarik kertas berisikan pesan dari suaminya.

Ia kaget. Dan baru menyadari jika anak semata wayangnya, Seito tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Seijuro, suaminya, sedang mencari Seito di luar rumah. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Seito selalu izin kemanapun ia akan pergi? Bukankah Seito anak yang patuh pada orangtuanya?

"Se—Seito…" kertas kecil itu pun jatuh ke atas lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**xoOox**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**_

_**Cerita &amp; OC(s) © ImaginationFactory**_

_**.**_

_**Warn: Suami-suamian, istri-istrian XD (jadi, kalau gak suka mending gak usah dibaca! :'3), typo(s) mungkin bertebaran :'3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hanya Satu Harapanku**_

_**Akashi X Reader**_

_**.**_

_**xoOox**_

_**.**_

_**And… happy reading! :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dingin. Di luar sini amat dingin, batin Seito sambil memeluk badannya sendiri dengan tangan mungilnya. Walaupun jaket telah membungkus tubuh kecilnya, tetap saja hawa dingin itu merasuki badannya hingga ia menggigil kedinginan.

_'Sudah jam berapakah ini? Aku harus pulang, aku tidak ingin Papa tahu jika aku kabur dari rumah. Dan aku juga tidak ingin Mama khawatir terhadapku…'_ batin Seito sambil mengusap air matanya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlihat sedang menangis.

_'Saat dingin seperti ini, Mama pasti membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untukku. Seperti sup tofu kesukaanku contohnya…'_ingatnya sambil menggambar sup tofu kesukaannya itu pada buku tulis kecil yang ia bawa. Hanya benda itulah yang saat ini bisa menghiburnya sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Hingga… ia dapat melihat walau dengan remang-remang bahwa dari kejauhan, seseorang yang tinggi sambil membawa payung, berambut merah dan membawa beberapa kantong plastik di tangannya sedang berjalan ke arah Seito. 'Itu pasti Papa!' pikir Seito. Seito langsung berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya berharap orang itu melihatnya lalu menghampirinya.

Benar saja, orang itu kemudian menghampiri Seito. Setelah jarak orang itu dan Seito sudah cukup dekat, orang itu membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat Seito dengan lebih jelas lagi. "Oh, itu kau, Seito?" ucap Kagami sambil tetap menggenggam payung dan beberapa kantong plastik di tangannya.

_'Ternyata dia adalah paman Kagami…'_ batin Seito.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah pohon sendirian, Seito? Lihat, bajumu juga agak basah," Kagami memegang bagian baju Seito yang basah dan menunjukkannya kepada anak itu.

"Hehehe," Seito hanya menjawabnya dengan tawaan kecil di hadapan pria yang umurnya berkisar antara 30 tahunan itu. Cukup tua? Bisa dibilang begitu. Namun, kecintaannya terhadap olah raga yang bernama basket belum surut juga.

"Apa ayahmu tidak mencarimu, Seito?" tanya Kagami kemudian.

"Papa? Papa tidak akan mencariku karena Papa sedang sibuk bekerja," ucap Seito dengan polosnya. Kagami hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu ini… kalau begitu, paman akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Kau masih ingatkan jalan menuju rumahmu?" tanya Kagami sambil mengacak-acak rambut Seito dengan pelan.

_'Andai saja aku memiliki Papa yang peduli kepadaku seperti Paman Kagami ini…'_pikir Seito. "Ya!" Seito menjawab pertanyaan Kagami sambil mengangguk menandakan ia masih ingat jalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Anak kecil itu… dimana keberadaannya…" ucap Aomine dengan alis bertautan kesal sambil mengendarai mobil patrolinya. Saat ini, ia sedang bersama Akashi dan salah satu temannya yang lain, Kuroko. Entah karena apa, saat Akashi dan Aomine bertemu di suatu tempat tadi, tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul. Dan pada akhirnya, Kuroko ikut untuk mencari keberadaan Seito bersama Aomine dan Akashi tentunya.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan mobil Akashi? Bukankah tadi Akashi membawa mobil sendiri untuk mencari Seito? Tenang saja, mobil Akashi saat ini sedang ia titipkan di sebuah tempat parkiran yang aman, di dekat tempat ia bertemu dengan Aomine tadi.

Tiba-tiba, telepon genggam Akashi berdering, menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang menghubungi nomornya. "Diamlah sebentar, Daiki. Ini ada telepon masuk dari nomor rumahku," perintah Akashi pada Aomine sebelum ia mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Halo?"

Kuroko hanya bisa menatap mantan kaptennya itu dengan wajah datarnya sambil sayup-sayup terdengar pembicaraan seseorang yang berada di ujung telepon itu.

"Benarkah?! Dia datang bersama siapa?!" Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada setengah berteriak. Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah Akashi tiba-tiba ingin segera membuka pintu mobil ini lalu pergi jauh-jauh. Sedangkan Aomine, langsung mengerem mobil ini karena merasa ada sesuatu yang penting tengah dibicarakan Akashi di telepon itu dan ia harus mendengarkannya.

"Daiki! Kita putar arah menuju ke rumahku!"

"Tapi ke—"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya!"

Belum sempat Aomine menyelesaikan ucapannya, Akashi sudah memotongnya duluan…

.

.

.

"Seito!" Akashi berteriak sesaat setelah pintu utama rumahnya ia buka dengan kencangnya, hingga suara pintunya hampir mirip dengan dobrakan. Seito yang sedang berada di pelukan ibunya sambil menikmati usapan handuk di kepalanya, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Papa?" ucap Seito pelan. Wajahnya takut-takut melirik mata ayahnya, karena ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang marah. Sehingga, ia mencari arah pandangan lain.

"Dari mana saja kau, Seito?"

Ini tidak bagus. Benar-benar tidak bagus. Aura suram benar-benar membuat Kagami yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati coklat hangat dari istri Akashi, tiba-tiba tanpa disadari kakinya sudah bergetar ketakutan dengan sendirinya.

"Kagami, kau bawa kemana saja anakku ini? Aku bisa-bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Akashi berjalan mendekati Kagami. Kagami sudah bersiap-siap kabur dari sini.

"Di—Dia tidak bersalah! Paman Kagami tidak bersalah! Aku yang salah, Pa…" tiba-tiba Seito berbicara dengan keberanian. Akashi otomatis langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah anaknya.

"…"

"Ma—maafkan aku Pa… Sebenarnya aku yang salah…"anak kecil itu perlahan-lahan menatap mata ayahnya dengan mata merah besar yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Akashi yang tadi menatap Kagami dengan amarah, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi netral.

"Seito? Kenapa?" tanya Akashi sambil menghampiri anaknya lalu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya itu.

"Tadi aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar tanpa sepengetahuan Papa, Mama dan para penjaga rumah disini. Seito tahu Seito salah, jadi, jangan menyalahkan Paman Kagami. Paman Kagami sudah menolong Seito yang sedang menunggu hujan reda di bawah pohon."

Akashi melirik Kagami sekilas. Yang dilirik hanya memberikan senyuman bodoh sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya lalu membuat symbol 'v' dengan jari tangannya seakan berkata 'pissss'.

Akashi kembali terfokus pada anaknya, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Papa akan memaafkanmu. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, ya, Seito," ucap Akashi seraya mencium kening Seito dengan lembut.

Seito hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sebagai ucapan syukur atas reaksi ayahnya yang tidak benar-benar memarahinya ataupun menghukumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

_._

Di tengah ruang aula yang ramai, dengan para tamu undangan yang hadir berdandan dengan rapi dan menarik, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Seito ini telah tiba juga. Saat ini, ia sedang berada di aula, tengah bersiap-siap maju ke depan para tamu undangan—lebih tepatnya ke depan para orangtua wali murid dan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Di tangannya, ia menggenggam buku tulis kecil yang nanti ia akan bawa maju ke depan panggung sebagai pedoman berpidato. Rambut merahnya rapi, baju dan calananya pun demikian. Saat ini, ia tengah memakai pakaian bebas seperti biasa, namun bedanya, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karena hari ini hari perpisahan kelas satu menuju kelas dua.

Kenapa Seito dan murid yang lainnya tidak memakai seragam sekolah saat mereka bersekolah? Karena, mereka masih murid SD. Saat masih menjadi murid SD dan kau bersekolah di Jepang, para murid tidak diharuskan memakai seragam kecuali murid SMP dan SMA. Yang berarti, saat SD mereka bebas memilih pakaian yang mereka ingin kenakan saat bersekolah.

Saat tiba giliran Seito, Seito berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Perasaan tegang sempat menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, namun, ia harus mengabaikannya. Berpasang-pasang sorot mata memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Seito saat ini. Walaupun sekarang ini Papa dan Mamanya tidak dapat hadir untuk menghadiri acara ini, Seito masih bersyukur dan harus tidak kecewa karena mereka—Papa dan Mama Seito—sedang bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidup Seito dan seisi rumahnya termasuk para pelayan di rumahnya.

Sesampainya di hadapan para tamu undangan, Seito sedikit merapikan bajunya sebentar lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, perkenalkan, nama saya Akashi Seito." Saat mengucapkan kata 'Akashi' sebagian orangtua wali murid berbisik-bisik sebentar dengan orangtua wali murid yang lain.

"Saya akan berpidato disini sebagai bukti bahwa saya telah belajar dengan giat dan telah melatih mentalku agar berani berbicara di hadapan umum selama setahun ini."

Seito tersenyum kecil kepada para tamu, "Jadi Sebelumnya, saya akan bercerita tentang keluarga kecil saya. Jadi, begini. Keluargaku terdiri dari tiga orang, yaitu: Papa, Mama, dan diriku sendiri. Orangtuaku selalu sibuk bekerja, seperti saat ini contohnya. Mereka tidak bisa melihatku berpidato di depan umum seperti ini karena mereka tengah menjalankan dan mengatur bisnis di perusahaan mereka. Aku sayang orangtuaku meskipun mereka jarang mengajakku jalan-jalan layaknya keluarga lainnya. Hobiku membaca buku, aku juga sering menulis puisi dan menggambar sesuatu yang menarik. Ini salah satu hasil karyaku," Seito mulai mengambil selembar kertas yang ia lipat di buku kecilnya, lalu membukanya. "Ini Papaku," ia menunjuk ke sosok yang berdiri paling kanan di gambar itu yang menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah, dengan warna mata yang berbeda antara yang kiri dan kanan, yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Dan yang ini Mamaku. Ia sangat baik sekali," kata Seito sambil menunjuk sosok yang lain yang berdiri di paling kiri. "Dan yang ini aku!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada paling tengah di gambarnya dengan tinggi lebih rendah daripada yang lain. Tiga sosok yang digambar itu saling bergandengan tangan antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Ekspresi wajah yang Seito gambar pada setiap sosok itu juga menampilkan ekspresi gembira dan ceria. "Aku menamai gambar ini dengan 'Keluarga kecil yang bahagia'! Kalian para murid yang masih bisa berkumpul setiap saat dengan orangtua kalian, sebaiknya bisa lebih bersyukur. Walau mereka—maksudku orangtua sering memarahi kita, bukan berarti orangtua benci kepada kita! Mereka sayang kepada kita!"

Jeda sebentar. Seito sedang berupaya untuk menahan sesuatu yang meluap dari dalam hatinya. "A-Aku harap aku dan keluargaku bisa bahagia walaupun kami sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing…" Ia ingin sekali menangis untuk saat ini. "Ta—tapi… Papa… Mama… tidak bisa melihatku saat ini…" Seito mulai menundukkan kepalanya—melihat ke arah lantai panggung. "Aku ingin… sekali saja harapanku ini bisa terkabul. Aku ingin Papa dan Mama melihatku tampil di depan umum seperti saat ini…" Suaranya pun mulai bergetar. Ia tidak bisa membendung perasaannya saat ini.

Di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan perkataan Seito dari jauh. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengarkan bocah berambut merah bermarga Akashi tersebut berpidato. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu besar aula itu.

"Sei-kun, sudah siap?" wanita cantik dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas dan pakaian dress yang indah membalut tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah suaminya, bertanya kesiapannya.

"Siap! Ayo kita jalankan rencana berikutnya," Akashi langsung membuka pintu aula itu lebar-lebar sembari langsung menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Cahaya dari luar sana menerobos masuk saat pintu besar itu semakin lama semakin terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sepasang manusia yang serasi tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah bahagia. Salah seorangnya sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah anak yang sedang mendapat giliran membaca pidato ini. "Seito!" pekik wanita itu sambil tetap melambaikan tangannya.

Seito yang merasa terpanggil segera mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kaget, benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui dua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini terlihat berada di hadapannya, walau dari kejauhan. "Papa, Mama!"

Akashi dan istrinya terus saja berjalan di tengah bersamaan melewati tempat duduk penonton, menuju anaknya yang sedang berada di panggung sana. Kemudian, mereka berdua menaiki panggung lalu memeluk anak laki-lakinya yang sangat berharga itu dengan pelukan kasih sayang.

_"Kami mendengar semua yang kau katakana dari kejauhan, Seito."_

_._

_._

_._

_'Tuhan, aku ingin waktu bisa berhenti sekarang ini. Karena, aku jarang sekali berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilku seperti saat ini.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hanya Satu Harapanku: /END/_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**AN:**

**.**

**Hai hai! Saya kembali! Saya harap, kalian enggak lupa sama aku ya :'3**

**Ini, Imagi sudah meneruskan fanfic buat Akashi nya :'3**

**Hm... kira-kira, selanjutnya kalian mau karakter yang mana bakalan ditampilin?**

**.**

**Daftar panggilang yang diberikan setiap karakter untuk si 'reader' (LOL X'D):**

1\. **Kuroko: "Sayang"**

**2\. Akashi: "Sayang", "My empress" (Sebenernya, Akashi lebih suka manggil pake sebutan apa sih? XD)**

3\. **Kise: - (rencananya sih Kise manggil si 'reader' dengan sebutan 'Honey' :3 tapi, apa kalian suka? :3)**

4\. **Aomine: - (entahlah belum terpikirkan)**

5\. **Midorima: - (entahlah belum terpikirkan juga! X'D)**

6\. **Murasakibara: - (Sebenarnya sih kepikiran, tapi… entahlah! XD)**

**.**

**Uhm… ada yang mau bantuin Imagi? :3 atau kalian mau request karakter selanjutnya, settingnya mau dimana, atau adegan di dalam ceritanya mau yang apa? :3**

**.**

**Imagi tunggu ya… :3**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih juga supportnya! Imagi** **terharu** **:'3 /Alah…**

**Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya… :3/**


End file.
